First Time
by Lao Tse
Summary: Title says it all. Sam's and Rachel's frist time together. Rachel needs advice and she talks to the one person that she thinks will give her the best advice. This is from a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be taken from this prompt, I don't know where I found it, I have had it save on my computer for a while and I've decided to try and write something from it.

_I'd like to see if anyone can write a story about Prom and how Rachel feel ready for her first time with Sam to happen after their Senior Prom but she doesn't know how to go about it which leads her to ask the one person who know everything there is to know about sex, Santana._

I would love to know what you think, and if you want to read more of it, I think it will be three parts, and I hope you will enjoy it.

**First Time**

Rachel didn't know why she was as nervous as she was, she and Sam had been together for almost exactly a year now, actually it was longer than one year, they had had their first date at their Junior Prom, and now it was time for their Senior Prom, and Sam had been really sweet when he had asked her to got to prom with her even if they were dating, and had been for such long time.

She knew that this was the time, it was time, and she knew that she was ready and she knew that Sam was ready for it too, but Rachel had no idea on what she was actually going to do. How was she going to approach her boyfriend about the fact that she was ready for the next step in their relationship, which was the last step beside the really big ones like marriage and kids, those were steps that she would love to take with Sam when the time was right for it but that time wasn't now.

"Berry," Rachel looked up, she had been waiting for her friend, at the Lima Bean for about ten minutes she should have known that Santana would have been late, her friend was always late but this time Santana hadn't been that late after all, one time Rachel had waited for Santana for over an hour.

"Santana," Rachel said and she looked up from her coffee, "you are late."

"You should be glad that I showed," Santana said and sat down on the seat in front of Rachel, "So what do you need my help with."

"Who said that I needed your help with anything," Rachel said and she licked her lips, not looking at Santana, "maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my friend."

"Yeah right," Santana said and sent Rachel a smirk, "if that's true then your relationship with Finnocent was healthy for you," the look that Rachel got from Santana told Rachel everything that she needed, "and we both know the answer to that, I'm just happy that you didn't do anything with him in New York."

"I would never do anything to jeopardy my relationship with Sam," Rachel said and glared at Santana, "You should know better."

"All I'm saying is that he was really trying to get you back," Santana said and laughed, Rachel gave her a small smile in return, "but you and Trouty are great for each other, so how is he?"

Rachel saw the suggestive look Santana was giving her, "I don't know what you are talking about," Rachel said and she looked away, she knew what it was that Santana was suggesting.

"Look, I've kissed those lips, and as much as I love to make fun of them," Santana said and Rachel saw the seriousness in Santana's eyes, "he knew how to kiss." Rachel knew that the color on her cheeks was changing, and they were getting pinker. "So?"

"I don't know," Rachel said but she never looked up to meet Santana's eyes, Rachel had no idea on why she had chosen this place to talk to Santana about the fact that she was ready to sleep with her boyfriend for the first time, it would be her first time ever.

"You need my advice," Santana said and nodded her head as she looked at Rachel, "look if you are going for this whole romantic cliché thing you should do it on prom night, you know rent a room and all of that."

Rachel looked up at Santana, "Do you have to be so loud," Rachel glared at the Latina, "I don't want all of Lima knowing my business," Rachel knew that she should have chosen a different location to have this conversation, but at the same time she needed Santana to actually show and Rachel had learn that Santana would eventually show if they were at the Lima Bean.

"Berry," Santana said and Rachel knew that she was looking at her, "everyone in this town knows that you and wannabe Beiber is dating," Rachel let out a sigh, "and they are just waiting for the two of you to do the deed."

"Santana, please," Rachel begged as she looked at her friend, "I don't have a clue on what I'm supposed to do."

"Look here's the deal," Santana said and she crossed her hands and looked at Rachel, "Sammy Evans, is a teenage boy, he will be really happy that you are letting him into your panties, he won't care if you know what you are doing," Rachel wasn't sure on what it was that she was hearing, "he will just be happy that he's getting laid."

"Santana Lopez," Rachel said and she looked up at her friend, "There was a reason why I choose to talk to you and not some of my other friends." Rachel let her eyes fell a little, before glancing up at Santana again, "but you are just treating this like a joke."

"Sorry," Santana replied and Rachel could tell that she meant what she was saying, "look, if you love Sam, you should do it if you are ready if not then don't it's as easy as that."

"I know that," Rachel sighed, "I want to do it," she continued and looked at Santana, "the thing is that I want to know what I'm supposed to do."

"What have you done so far?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel, Rachel's face got a lot redder, "Look I know a thing or two about what you are going to do with Trouty or more like what you want him to do to you."

"I'm not sure I can talk about it," Rachel said and she bit her lip and she looked at Santana. Rachel watched how Santana tightened her ponytail.

"Second?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded her head, "Third?"

Rachel swallowed an imaginary lump she had in her throat she had known that the question would come up, she looked down, before she looked up at Santana, and she nodded her head a little, "yes," Rachel said and she felt a little bit more comfortable now that she knew that Santana actually knew how far they had gone in the relationship.

"Okay, so you have given him a handjob, and he has fingered you," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "or…" Rachel had no idea on what it was that Santana was trying to tell her.

"What?" Rachel asked as he looked at Santana.

"Okay," Santana mumbled to herself when she knew what Rachel and Sam had done, there had been no oral stimulation, if it had been she was pretty sure that Rachel would have told her about that.

So what am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana, she was still waiting for her friend to tell her how she was going to make sure that Sam enjoyed this night.

"It's not that different from what you have done," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Rachel.

"Of course it's different," Rachel said and she glared at Santana, "I'm planning on have intercourse with Samuel for the first time and it will be my first time ever so of course it will be different from what we have done before."

"it's no big difference," Santana said, "the one thing that is different is that he will put his dick in you instead of his fingers."

"You don't have to be so crass," Rachel said and she stood up, "and thanks for the help, even if it didn't really help at all." Rachel walked out from the Lima Bean, she should have known better than to talk to Santana about this, but Santana was the one friend Rachel had that she could actually talk to about this and that would understand her, Brittany was really nice and all but she wouldn't really understand, and Quinn well they were kind of friends but she would probably just tell her to wait or be even more uncomfortable.

/

Rachel laid on her bed when she heard a knock on the door, she turned her head, "Come in," she saw that it was Santana who had knocked on the door, "come to gloat some more?"

"No, I'm sorry about the way I acted," Santana said and she crawled on to the bed and laid down next to Rachel, "I was just surprised, I thought that you were going to wait."

"I was going to wait," Rachel said and she closed her eyes, "but Sam is the one."

"I will kick his ass all the way back to Tennessee if he is pressuring you and then run him over with a car," Santana said and Rachel let out a laugh when she heard her friend.

"No, he is not pressuring me," Rachel said and she rested her head on her friends shoulder, "I don't even think he knows that I want it."

"You haven't told him?" Santana asked, and Rachel could tell that her friend was surprised about that, Rachel shook her head, and "you should talk to him."

"I will talk to him," Rachel said and she licked her lips, "I just wanted some advice on what I could do."

"I don't know what to tell you," Santana said and looked at Rachel, she had never thought that she would be the one that was going to give Rachel advice on how to take the next step with her boyfriend, "all I can say is that things if you are lucky will progress from making out and the petting to the step that is after that."

"So what you are saying that I should just let nature have its way," Rachel asked and she looked at Santana, she didn't really buy what Santana was telling her.

"yeah, I mean you should tell Sam that you are ready for sex," Santana said and she wrapped an arm around Rachel, "and things will naturally progress to the two of you doing it."

"But if I don't want that," Rachel asked and she looked at Santana.

"This is not a normal conversation to have," Santana said and she leaned her head back against the wall, "and I don't know what else I can say. Just continue on where you normally stop, and you can give him a blowjob instead of a handjob, I think he will know what you mean and what you want if he doesn't blow his load before that."

"Again, do you have to be so crass about this," Rachel asked and she closed her eyes, she knew that Santana was right.

"You know it babe," Santana said and Rachel knew that she had a smirk on her lips, "So are you renting a room for the two of you or maybe in this room on this bed."

"I don't know," Rachel confessed and she moved away from her friend for a second, "I mean my dads will be away for the weekend, they will leave after I have left for prom and they won't be back until Sunday night."

"Damn, you and Trouty will have almost two whole days to just do the nasty," Santana said and she broke out in laughter, "you know he will love you even more after that."

"Please," Rachel almost begged as she hid her face in the palms of her hands, "I don't want to talk about that now."

"Look, you should do it here, if you don't want to go through with it, you could just pop in a movie and snuggle up together like you normally do," the Latina said and looked at Rachel, "just be Rachel and Sam, there won't be any additional pressure of actually being in a hotel feeling like you have to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I'll try and put up the next part in a week. I've been kind of busy with real life I'm not sure on how much time I'll have but I'll finish this and during the next weekend another story will be up, it's for a big bang challenge over at LJ, my story is posted there already so if you don't want to wait just visit that.

**First time**

It was time for prom, Rachel had found her perfect dress, it had almost the same color as her dress from her junior year, it had a pink color to it, and she hoped that Sam would like it, Rachel had fallen in love with the dress as soon as she had seen it, and she had known that it was the dress that she wanted even if she had tried on a lot of dress after it.

She walked down the stairs of the Berry house, she could see that Sam was standing in the hall with her of her fathers they were talking Rachel wasn't sure on what they were talking about. Rachel smiled as she walked up to them, "hello."

Sam turned around, and she saw Rachel standing in front of him she was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress, Sam smiled at her, as she turned around and took a small box of from the counter, Sam walked up to Rachel again, his smile even bigger, "You look amazing," he said as she opened the box, and he took out a corsage, "I bought you this," Sam continued on, he reached for Rachel's hand and he moved the corsage and placed it on her arm, and he smiled at her, "I don't know when I got this lucky," he said and he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"About the same time I got this lucky," Rachel replied and she pecked his lips, she didn't care that her fathers were looking at them, "So are you ready?" Rachel had hopped Sam would understand the double meaning of her question, and the blonde haired boy nodded his head.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be," Sam said and took one of Rachel's hands, and he linked their fingers together, and he looked over at her fathers, "I'll have her home on time."

"We know you will," Hiram said and looked at Sam, "but we won't be home," he looked at the boy, Sam swallowed when he met Rachel's father's eyes, Sam nodded his head, "We will be home on Sunday, and you better take good care of our daughter if we hear anything else you better pray," Hiram said and looked at Sam, Sam nodded his head.

"You can trust me," Sam said and he looked over at Rachel, "I would never hurt her and I will do everything in my power to protect her and never hurt her." Sam didn't know why he was making this speech, he had met her father's many times before but Sam knew that they had meant something else tonight. Sam knew that tonight was a big night for him and Rachel and their relationship, he still could remember when Rachel had cornered him earlier that week.

_Sam had been standing by his locker when his girlfriend had walked up to him, taken his hand and dragged him to the choir room, and sat him down on the piano bench, and she had been pacing back and forth before stopping in front of him looking at him, and he had reached for her hands and pulled her closer._

"_Rachel, sweetie," Sam said and a looked at Rachel, their eyes was locked together, "What is that you want to tell me?"_

"_I need to talk to you about something very important," Rachel said and looked at Sam, he licked his lips as he watched Rachel, "the thing we need to talk about is prom, well more like prom night."_

"_Rachel, I will be taking you to the prom," Sam said and he stood up, holding Rachel's hands, linking their fingers, "and I just want you to know that I will do whatever you want to have the best night of your life."_

"_Samuel Evans," Rachel said, and she had one of the biggest smiles, Sam had seen on her face, "you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." _

_Sam leaned forward and placed a small peck on her lips, and smiled at her, "I try my best," he said and Rachel just shook her head, this was her Sam saying all the right things._

"_As good of a boyfriend you are," Rachel said and looked at him, "I still have something that I want to talk to you about," Sam smiled at Rachel and nodded his head, "you know that we talked about this when we got together," Rachel looked down on the floor for a moment before looking up and locking her brown eyes with Sam's green ones, "and I'm ready and I want it to happen after prom, my dads will be gone all weekend." _

_Sam swallowed an imaginary lump he had in his throat, he couldn't believe what Rachel was telling him, he looked at her smiling, "Are you sure?" Sam asked, he wasn't going to take anything for granted, not even on the night._

"_Yes, Samuel," Rachel said and she stood on her toes and she pressed her lips against his, "I want to give you my virginity."_

"_I love you," Sam said before he pressed his lips against Rachel's._

Sam held on to Rachel's hand as the two of them stood beside each other as Hiram was taking pictures of them and Sam smiled at the man, "I'm sorry about this but we have to leave if we'll make it before everyone leaves," Sam said with a laugh, "and I kind of promised my mom that we would stop by so that she would be able to take some pictures too."

"You two have fun," Leroy said and smiled at them, both Sam and Rachel nodded their heads and Rachel smiled at her fathers, before she let Sam lead her out the door and towards the car that he had rented for them, Rachel was surprised by the fact that Sam had gone this far, even if she had always known that Sam would do whatever he could to make sure that Rachel would have the best time possible.

/

The couple had stopped by the Evans house for a few minutes so that Sam's mother would be able to take a few photos of them, and once again it had been Sam that had told his parents this time that they needed to leave, he had reminded them of that he was staying over at Rachel's house tonight so that she wouldn't have to be alone all night and tomorrow and that he probably would stay until Sunday too, so that she wouldn't have to be alone the whole weekend.

Sam had shaken his head when his dad had stopped him just before Sam walked out the door and tried to fix his jacket and Sam had seen how his dad had put something in his pocket, Sam himself was pretty sure that he knew what his dad had out in his pocket and Sam pulled it out and he let out a small laugh, his dad had given him a condom, it wasn't like Sam had stopped by a drugstore the same day that Rachel had told him that she was ready for this next step in their relationship.

/

Sam and Rachel walked inside the gym, no one had been surprised when the school had decided that their senior prom should be held in the school gym, they were too cheap after all to actually hire a ballroom, for their senior class. Sam helped Rachel over to a table and smiled at her as the brunette sat down at the table, "You look beautiful," Sam said and looked at the two other girls at the table, "can I get you something to drink? I'm going to get us something to drink," Sam said and looked at Rachel before looking over at Santana and Brittany who was sitting with Rachel at the table.

"No, trouty," Santana said and laughed and looked at Sam before looking over at Rachel, "we'll keep an eye on her, we don't want someone to ruin your big night," she said with a smirk.

"San, be nice," Brittany said and looked at Santana before she turned the blonde boy, "Don't listen to her, she is just sad because no one would do that for her."

"Brittany," Rachel said and smiled at the blonde cheerleader, "I'm sure that someone would do something nice for Santana," Rachel turned to Sam, "please hurry back, I don't know how long I can take this company."

"Berry," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "you better watch it," she turned to Sam, "just so you know, I'm the one that has taught her everything that she will do to you tonight," she said with a smirk, and looked from Sam to Rachel, Rachel knew that her whole face was red, and she looked up at Sam with an apologetic smile on her face.

/

Prom was coming to an end, and Sam smiled at Rachel as he held out his hand, "I hope that I would get a chance to have this dace with the most beautiful girl at this dance," Sam said as he smiled at Rachel, and he could see that she had a really big smile on her face.

Rachel took Sam's hand and she let him lead them out to the dance floor, she rested her head against his chest, as the two of them slow danced together to what was probably the last dance of the evening, Rachel had had an amazing night so far, and she hadn't expected anything else, Sam had always known how to make her feel special, "Sam," she whispered before she tilted her head upwards so that she could give him a small kiss, "you know how to make me feel like a princess," she saw the smile on his face as she spoke the words to him.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Sam said and smiled at her and pecked her lips, "you are my princess," and he spun her around before pulling her closer to him, letting his arm rest around her waist, and they continued to dance together.

When the music died down, Rachel smiled at him and she took her lip between her teeth as she looked at him, locking her eyes with Sam's green once, there was so much emotions in his eyes, and she guessed that she had the same look in her eyes.

"You two need to get a room," Santana said as she walked pass the couple and smirked at them, "We don't want Hudson to come here screaming for the mailman do we?" she winked at them before she wiggled her eyebrows at them and she looked at Rachel with a smirk, "I won't call until tomorrow, and you better pick up your phone Berry," Santana said and laughed a little, Rachel just shook her head.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you, Santana," Rachel called after the other girl as she walked out from the gym with Brittany on her arm, "and you shouldn't say anything we both know what you and Brittany are going to do now." Rachel was greeted with a hand in the air and she saw Brittany turning around and she smiled at them.

"Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Santana called at them before she left the building.

Sam turned to Rachel with a small smile, biting his lip, "Was I supposed to get us a room?" he asked, had thought that Rachel wanted to do this at her house in her room, a place where she would feel safe.

"No, Sam, no, it was just Santana being Santana," Rachel felt a bit calmer, it was almost like Santana had known that she was freaking out and that she needed someone to just act like they always did, and she was reminded of the fact that she had an amazing boyfriend.

"Good," Sam said and let out a breath, "so are you ready to leave?" Rachel nodded her head, and they made it out to the car and she looked at Sam as he helped her into the car, "why does this feel so awkward?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel.

"I don't know," Rachel said and she rested her head against his shoulder and she closed her eyes for a moment, "but I can't wait until we get back to my house."

"Me neither," Sam said and he kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rated M. I hope you like it, and let me know, the last part of Jennifer's Rabbit will be up tomorrow for those of you that read that one.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**First time**

The couple had made it back to the Berry house, Sam smiled as he walked a couple of steps behind Rachel as they made their way up the stairs to her room, as Sam walked inside the room, he closed the door behind them and he looked at Rachel, she looked really happy, and he was happy himself and he hoped that tonight would be as good as it could for both of them, "You look beautiful," Sam said as he walked up to Rachel, and he cupped her cheek, and ran his thumb over her lips before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll go and get out of this dress," Rachel said in a small voice as her eyes were locked with Sam's green ones, she could see the smile play on his lips, before he nodded his head. Sam walked to the bathroom that was connected with her room.

Sam took of his jacket and let it hang on the chair at the desk before he made his way over to the bed, and he sat down on it, he lifted one of his legs and began to untie his shoe before moving on to the other, when he had taken of his shoes, he began to loosen up the tie he had been wearing all night, Sam had never understood why you would wear a tie, he shook his head, before running his fingers through his hair and letting out a sigh, "I'll be there," Sam answered when he had heard Rachel call for him from the bathroom.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, but before he had a chance to walk inside Rachel came walking out, she smiled at him, "Can you help me with my zipper?" she asked as she looked at him, Sam nodded his head, and Rachel turned around and she lifted her hair so that Sam could get a hold of the zipper easier.

Sam stood close to her back and as he pulled down the zipper on the back of Rachel's dress, he began to press his lips against her neck, and he placed kisses down her shoulder as he was pulling the zipper down, and as soon as the zipper was down, Rachel's dress fell to the down on the floor and Rachel step out of it and she turned around and she locked her hands together as her arms were resting on Sam shoulders, Sam smiled at her before he pulled her close to his body, and he pressed his lips against hers, he knew that his heart was beating a lot faster than it had ever done before, he felt like his hands were sweating more than he had ever done, their lips began to move together, and Sam moved his hands down the side of Rachel's body letting his hands rest on her hips.

Rachel began to unbutton the shirt that Sam had been wearing, he closed his eyes as Rachel slowly pulled his shirt of his shoulders and the shirt fell to the floor, Sam opened his eyes and locked the with Rachel's before resting his forehead against hers, "Are you sure?" he almost whispered as he took a hold of Rachel's hands, letting her link their fingers together, he saw a small nod.

"yeah," she breathed out before pressing her lips against his, "I'm sure," Rachel said and against Sam's lips, their lips were moving together, Sam ran his hands up Rachel's sides and she let out a small moan, and Sam took the chance to deepen the kiss, he managed to lead them to the bed, without breaking the kiss.

Rachel laid down on the bed and she pulled Sam by the tie that he hadn't lost yet, and he placed his hands just above her shoulders as he hovered over her looking down, smiling at her, Sam licked his lips, before he felt Rachel's hand on the back of his head pulling him down towards her, their lips touch and the kiss grew more passionated and heated for each second that past, Sam could feel Rachel's hands on his bare back, and how she pressed herself against him. One of his hands were moving slowly up against the side of her body before he cupped one of her bra clad breasts with his hand, he broke the kiss, and placed kisses down her neck, and he nipped gently on the skin, Sam pulled away for a moment locking his eyes with Rachel's once again, "you are so beautiful," he said and he pressed his lips against hers and he swiped his tongue against her lips, and he could hear a moan from Rachel and he took he chance to deepen the kiss, and he was massaging her tongue with his own, he sneaked one of his hands behind her back and he unhooked the bra clasp, as the clasp was unhooked Sam moved ran the fingertips up her arm, and he slowly pulled down the strap as he placed kisses down her neck and collarbone, he bit down gently on the skin, and he felt how Rachel bucked her hips up against him, and he smiled against her skin, and he moved on to the other side and did the same thing, he took the bra and dropped it on the side of the bed.

Rachel felt how Sam's lips moved over her skin, her whole body felt like it was on fire, she felt warm, and his hands were callus from his guitar playing, and she really enjoyed it, it was a change from his soft lips, and she let out a moan as he wrapped his lips around her nipple as he bit down gently on it, he was tugging on the other one with his fingers, "Sam…" she breathed out as she dug her nails into his back and arched her back up, trying to get some friction between them, she could feel how he was smiling against her skin, "please, I need you," Rachel managed to get out, she had never been so turned on before, there had been make out sessions between them that had made her want to go all the way, but it was something about how gently he was on how he paid attention to every being of her body in a way that she had thought that someone would be able to do. Rachel let out a small whine when Sam pulled away, smiling at her, before he pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss, "whatever you want," be breathed out before he began to kiss down her throat, sucking on her pulse point before continuing kissing down her body, his hands were playing with her breasts as he ran his tongue around her belly button before be dip his tongue in it, and Rachel let out a gasp as she hadn't expected him to do something like that.

Sam pressed his lips against Rachel's hipbone, he prayed that she wouldn't back out right now, he felt the pain from his hard on in his pants, he couldn't wait until he was sure that Rachel was ready for this, this night was all about Rachel, and he knew that when they finally did get to the point he wouldn't be able to last long. Sam hooked his fingers in her underwear and, Rachel raised her hips, making it easier for Sam to pull her panties down and as he was pulling them down, he kissed the inside of her thigh, he could feel the warmth that was radiating from her center, he closed his eyes focusing on what he was going to do. He dropped her underwear somewhere on the floor, he licked a couple of his fingers before he ran one of the through her folds, he looked at Rachel, and he could see that her eyes were closed, he pressed his lips against her pelvis, before running his fingers through her slit again, he spread her lips and he placed his arm over her hips holding her down to the bed as he ran his tongue throw her folds for the first time, he could hear a small gasp coming from Rachel, he did the same thing a couple of more times before he circled her clit with his tongue, the gasping turned into moaning, and he was pretty sure he could hear her say something. Sam entered her with one finger, and he pumped it slowly a couple of times as he was letting Rachel get used to the feeling of having his finger inside of him, he started up again, and after a couple of more times and him brushing her clitoris with his tongue he pulled out completely before he entered her with two fingers this time, he was still using his tongue on her as his fingers were pumping in and out of her, he curled his fingers, and he felt how Rachel arched her back towards him, and "you are so tight," Sam managed to get out before he heard a moan leaving her lips, "and you taste to good," he continued on.

Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, she pulled Sam up from where he was he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as he kicked them off, she put her hand down his boxers and she could feel his erection, she smiled, a little, she wrapped her hand around the base before she began to slowly move her hand up and down in his boxers, "just do it," Rachel told him, and she could see how he pulled down his boxers, and his dick was free, Rachel pushed Sam on his back and her hand was slowly pulling on it, Sam let out a groan. She ran her tongue along the length of his member, before she took the tip of it in her mouth and wrapped her mouth around it, and she took more of it in her mouth and as she let out a moan, she is pretty sure that Sam could feel the vibration from her against her, and she looked up locking her eyes with his, before her head is bobbing up and down. She felt how he grew even more, and Rachel felt a hand on the back of her head, as Sam was holding her head in place, and he was running his hands through her hair.

Sam pushed Rachel away, when he realized that it wouldn't take long until he would come from Rachel giving him a blowjob, at least not their first time together, "Rachel," he said as he pulled her up and he pressed his lips against hers for a short kiss, "you are so fucking hot," he said and gave her a half smile, before he turned the around and he was hovering over her. Sam reached for his wallet that he had placed on the bedside table, and he pulled out a silver colored square and he ripped the corner of but before he had a chance to pull out the condom, Rachel took the square from him, and she rolled the condom on him gently, before she laid back down and she spread her legs for him. He put all of his weight on one of his arms, as he took his dick in his hand and ran it through her folds before he positioned it at her entrance, he looked Rachel in the eyes, before he pressed his lips against Rachel's, he ran his tongue against hers before he pushed his member inside of her for the first time, he didn't move at all at first letting her get used to it, and then he slowly began to move his hips back and forth, and Rachel let out a moan.

His hands were moving up her sides as he continued to thrust his hips against her, he felt how Rachel's fingers were digging into his back, Sam broke the kiss and he latched his mouth against her neck as began sucking on it, "So tight," he moan out, as Rachel's walls began to tighten around his member, "fuck," he almost screamed, and he was so thankful for the fact they were alone and didn't have to think about not being heard, "I love you so much," Sam said ad he continued to move his hips and thrusting inside of Rachel, his hips began to move with a more irregular rhythm as he felt how his abdomen was starting tighten and his legs were tightening too, "Rachel," he breathed out as he knew that he was going to come, he moved one of his hands down her body and he began to slowly rub her clit as he continued to thrust his penis inside of her, "I'm gonna cum," he all but screamed, "fuck."

Rachel loved the feeling of having Sam this close to her, and he had been really gentle with her the whole night, he hadn't done anything that she hadn't wanted and she arched her back as he pushed himself inside of her, and when his hand had sneaked down her body and he was rubbing her clit with his thumb doing his best to make sure that she was going to cum before he did, she couldn't help it, she screamed his name, and she hooked her legs around him and pushed herself even closer to him, meeting everyone one if his thrusts, she began chanting his name as he hit that spot inside of her, Rachel couldn't believe that this was their first time, not just together but at all, wasn't first times supposed to be awkward and not good at all and over just as they started. "Fuck, Sa-am," she yelled as she dug her nails into his back, her breathing was irregular, and she noticed that it was harder and harder for Sam to thrust inside of her.

Rachel's walls were clenching around his dick, as he thrust inside of her one last time, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he just let go, and as he did he could hear Rachel doing the same, Sam didn't have any power to hold himself up, and he just collapsed against her, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, "that was amazing," he said and placed a kiss on her neck, he felt Rachel running her hands through his hair, he smiled at her as he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, he pulled the used condom off, he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll be right back," Sam said before he sat up, he swung his legs over the bed, he looked around but he couldn't find his boxers anywhere and right now he didn't care about that, he tied a small not on the top of the condom, and he walked into bathroom, and dropped it in the toilet and he flushed it down, before he returned back to the bed, he saw that Rachel had snuggled up with the covers and he snuck in under and moved closer to her before warping his arms around her, spooning her from behind, "I love you so much right now," he whispered into her hair and he felt how Rachel turned around in his arms.

"I love you," Rachel said and she nuzzled her nose against his before placing her head in the crook of his neck, "thank you," she said in a whisper, "you don't know what that meant to me."

"I know that I loved every minute of it," Sam said, and he had his eyes closed, holding her tight as the two of them laid together all snuggled up naked, "and I'm the one that should say thank you," he said before he let sleep over come him, and he was sure of that Rachel had fallen asleep before he had, her breathing had evened out before his, and Sam could spend the rest of his life like this, just having Rachel in his arms.

And this was just the beginning of their weekend, her dads weren't coming home until Sunday afternoon and Sam had gotten permission to stay with Rachel as long as she was alone.


End file.
